emandjayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Known Universe
The Known Universe consists of all known inhabited and uninhabited planets spread across the galaxy. Most of these planets are independent, but there are also colonies, Domain-ruled planets and Rogues-allied planets. Earth 'Statistics' Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Monarchy Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Urban Gravity: Standard Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Population: 50 billion Spaceport: Imperial class Tech level: '''Lightspeed '''Ruler: Rhea Aleron Heir: Kael Aleron 'Description' The heart of the Galactic Domain, Earth has been the centre of the Empire for centuries if not millennia. It is the homeworld of the ruling Aleron family, and has been a point of expansion and exploration for the rest of the Domain. Currently, there are over 100 planets who are known to have been colonised by or sworn fealty to the Domain. 'Known Earthlings' Rhea Aleron Daemon Aleron Kael Aleron Rhynden Dyce Arryn Domari Elyss Tulier Laphaero 'Statistics' Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Feudalism Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Urban Gravity: Standard Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Population: 8 billion Spaceport: Imperial class Tech level: '''Lightspeed '''Ruler: Sovereign Teslin Heir: Monarch Willa 'Description' Inhabited by humanoids, Laphaero was not colonised by the Domain and therefore the two species are unrelated. Laphaerans often looked like humans but will have out of the ordinary eye and hair colouring and are generally taller. Their kind are said not to have as high an emotional drive as humans. The planet is 1.5 times bigger than Earth, although with a significantly smaller population. 'Known Laphaerans' Sovereign Teslin Monarch Willa Drakken Santali 'Statistics' Planet Function: Mining Government: None Planet Type: Satellite Terrain: Forest Gravity: Standard Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Population: 40,000 Spaceport: Standard class Tech level: '''Industrial '''Ruler: None Heir: None 'Description' Santali is not a planet, but the third-biggest moon of gas giant Chamira in the Praxis system. It was colonised in 2315. A freak accident occurred many centuries later in 2770; a communication satellite orbiting the moon crashed into an urban area and gave off immense radiation. This caused many Santalians, who were exposed to the luminal crystal radiation, to develop strange abilities. In 2790, the teenage Empress found out about these emerging abilities and feared them. She sent in her soldiers to wipe out or detain the Santalians. The event, known as the Exodus, meant the near-extinction of the Santalian population. Since then, the planet has been used as a mining base, although no one goes near the urban area due to possible contamination. 'Known Santalians' Lyric Verdant Myridian Verdant Arnulf Thespis 'Statistics' Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Dictatorship Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Mountainous Gravity: Standard Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Population: 20 billion Spaceport: Stellar class Tech level: '''Lightspeed '''Ruler: Heir: 'Description' Thespis was first colonised in 2250, intended as a military training ground, but it soon became a permanent living place for many human inhabitants. Over the centuries, the human descendants interbred with other humanoid species, causing the characteristics of the species to change. Thespians appear human but are often more intelligent than regular humans, and have a longer average lifespan. It is also more difficult for them to reproduce. 'Known Thespians' Farris Dall-Domion Tash 'Statistics' Planet Function: Military Government: Monarchy Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Urban Gravity: Standard Atmosphere: Type II (breath mask suggested) Population: 10 billion Spaceport: Stellar class Tech level: '''Lightspeed '''Ruler: '''Prime Warlord Renn '''Heir: Heir Beckett 'Description' Tash is a very militarily based planet. They are known for their large armada of ships and strict laws. They are also an independent planet, which makes them highly desirable as allies. Tashi are humanoid, however their skin tone and general colouring tends to be darker than most humans. They are a very violent and proud people who uphold their culture and don't want to be "tainted" by other species. Tash is a polygamous society, meaning that men are allowed to take multiple wives. Women are looked down upon and seen to be for breeding and housework, an attitude which is not shared by most planets in the Known Universe. 'Known Tashi' Renn Beckett Eluvia Quinlan Cammaelin 'Statistics' Planet Function: Academic Government: Electoral Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Glacial Gravity: Light Atmosphere: Type III (breath mask required) Population: 23 million Spaceport: Standard class Tech level: '''Atomic '''Ruler: '''President Jance Vicorum '''Heir: 'Description' Cammaelin is the home of the Academy of Astronomy, where Arryn, Rhynden and Skye have all studied in the past. Their focus is on knowledge, and they are primarily a settled planet - meaning there is no humanoid species native to Cammaelin, although those who were born and raised on Cammaelin are known as 'Cam', despite the fact they are often Earthling or Laphaeran descendants. It is also a neutral zone, however secretly Cammaelin supports the Rogues cause. 'Known Cam' Jance Vicorum Valkyr 'Statistics' Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Tribal Planet Type: Terrestrial Terrain: Jungle Gravity: Light Atmosphere: Type II (breath mask suggested) Population: 12 million Spaceport: Stellar class Tech level: 'Lightspeed '''Ruler: ' '''Heir: 'Description' Home to lizard-like humanoids known as Draconians despite their planet name, Valkyr is a relatively small planet. The Draconians tend to keep to themselves and rarely mingle with others, except in the case of some such as Zacchaeus. 'Known Draconians' Zacchaeus Ariella Tulier (half) Skye Tulier (half) Lor 'Statistics' Planet Function: Homeworld Government: Monarchy Planet Type: Satellite Terrain: Forest Gravity: Light Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Population: 4 million Spaceport: Standard class Tech level: 'Atomic '''Ruler: ' '''Heir: 'Description' Lor is a small habitable moon with a small native species. They are nomadic and tend to travel, and although they are social creatures, they do not specifically spend time in the company of other Lorans. Lorans are famous for their great beauty, with many having the ability to influence pheromones in other species. They are quite sexual beings, but don't usually have more than two children in their lifetime. 'Known Lorans' Shay Conleth